mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Kilburn (Ashan)
}} 'Lord Wilfred Kilburn'https://mmh7.ubi.com/en/blog/post/view/tales-of-the-ten-years-war-part-4 is a hero in Might and Magic: Heroes VI, and a quest & quiz giver in Might & Magic X: Legacy. Biography Heroes VI Kilburn was a worshipper of Elrath and a Sun crusader: he notably defeated the Archlich Mironor and simultaneously discovered that the cure to the infectious contagion spread by the putrid lamasu in battle was sleep. Kilburn is a skilled mathematician and has eyes like an eagle. He is a man who makes a lot of lists, which some come as predictions of the future. When Salvatore decided to "hunt" any non-Elrath followers, his list of people was used to track down the suspects. His faith shaken by how his talents had been used by the Church of Light, a disheartened Kilburn undertook a quest across the Holy Empire, hoping to find Elrath and a new meaning to his life. He eventually met Duke Anton of Griffin, whom he befriended. On the Path of Tears, he remains at Anton's side and fights against the Demons invading the Empire. Might and Magic X In 575 YSD, Kilburn was tasked by Empress Gwendolyn Falcon to establish new maps of the Agyn Peninsula. He is known to be a grandmaster of combat with Shield. Lord Kilburn is located at the Magic Observatory (60, 66) in the Yon-Chall forest. During the events of the The Falcon & The Unicorn DLC, Kilburn helps thwart the schemes of his own cousin, Duke Oswin Unicorn, who was plotting to overthrow the Empress. He eventually marries crusader Rosalie, the long-lost daughter of Lord Montbard, the previous governor of the Agyn Peninsula, and is made the new Duke of Unicorn by Empress Gwendolyn. Legacy One of his descendants, Rowena of Unicorn, later allied herself with Ivan Griffin against Amilcar and his allies. His other descendants include Edric, Evelyn, Godric, Fiona, Aidan and Freyda. Gameplay Heroes VI Kilburn is a Paladin. Scenarios Haven Campaign *Fair is Foul and Foul is Fair: Kilburn relates his story about the lists and why are they used by the Inquisition. *Tempt Not a Desperate Man: Kilburn will aid Anton on his quest to Flammschrein if Anton is a Paladin. Might and Magic X He will train the party members to become Grandmasters of Shield Combat for 5000 Gold. He is part of the Brigand story. He plays big role in the Falcon and Unicorn DLC for MMX. Appearances Kilburn appears in Might & Magic: Heroes VI and Might & Magic X: Legacy. Trivia *Lord Kilburn's inclusion as a backstory character in Ashan is heralded by Might & Magic: Heroes VI, presumably as part of celebratory references to commemorate the 25th anniversary of the Might and Magic series. Kilburn's addition is made in reference to the Lord Kilburn of VARN 4 and Enroth.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSD1d4uoltg Might&Magic Heroes VI Community Q&A n°1: About Heroes] at YouTube *This version of Lord Kilburn has the first name "Wilfred" in reference to Sir Walter Scott's character Wilfred of Ivanhoe. Sources Category:Heroes VI characters Category:Heroes VI campaign heroes Category:Heroes VI Haven might heroes Category:Might and Magic X quest characters Category:Might and Magic X Yon-Chall characters Category:Might and Magic X grandmaster trainers